Feliz 16 de Septimebre, niños
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: 200 años... ¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?" Antonio se sumergio en aquellos recuerdos que nunca antes lo habían atormentado.
1. Chapter 1

Ejem... bueno bueno. Al fin me decidi a publicar algo, se llama trauma xD Todo surgio mientras estaba de random en el internet y vi una fotografía donde estaba Antonio con los niños de Latinoamérica...aunque varios faltaron (Dx) Y me entraron ganas de escribir una historia sobre la Independencia de México, porque el año que viene mi país (amado país), cumple su Bicentenario de Ind. y su Centenario de Revolucion asi que, yahoo!

DISCLAIMER: Antonio y los personajes de APH le pertenecen exclusivamente a ese mangaka loco que hiso mi vida ma facil a la hora de explicar historia Universal (ai shiteru-aru?). Si fueran mios, los chicos latinos estarian ahi y también otros paises geniales que no aparecen...y no solo hablaría de mis guerras favoritas, si no de cosas mas recientes Dx [Todos: agradecemos que la idea no fue de esta]

ALERTA: Contenido no apropiado para menores de 13 años, por las groserias de mi amada Mariana (Dx), y a veces de el adorado Pancho (xD)

_"..."_ Dialogos pasados.

_Cursiva_ memorias.

**Negrita y Cursiva**, documentos, cartas y otras cosas.

_(Cursiva)_ pensamientos macabros, buenos o etc's xD

Ya aclarando la ^[N/T] o lo que es lo mesmo xD [N/A] Estara al final.

* * *

**Independencia.**

Capitulo 1º. Recuerdos asfixiantes.

España miro la carta que le acababa de llegar. Se encontraba arriba de todos sus papeles, todos los que tenía que leer.

"_**Mi muy amado y estimado España.**_

_**Se que ahora ya no se acostumbra eso de escribir cartas, pero preferí hacerlo, ya que para mi es algo muy importante. Quiero comunicarte que nuestro jefe, ah decidido conmemorar nuestro Bicentenario de Independencia, con una gran fiesta. Nos haría realmente felices a Francisco y a mi verte en casa para nuestro cumpleaños.**_

_**Si te llegara a incomodar, no nos sentiremos mal de que rechaces la invitación, pero…aquí entre nos, yo deseo verte. La ultima vez que charlamos fue hace casi y un año y te extraño mucho pa… ah! Lo siento, hermano… Bueno, Antonio. **_

_**Mándame una carta o llámame al celular para confirmar tu asistencia.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Mariana y Francisco Martínez – México."**_

Vio la carta una vez más. ¿Por qué había escrito tan poco? Antes, cuando recibía alguna carta. Eran largas y a veces hablaban de cosas que ni al caso, pero… esta vez era una carta verdaderamente corta.

Pero ese no era el caso. Él realmente amaba a esos niños, fueron su adoración cuando… bueno, antes… Se froto los ojos verdes, recordando cuando los vio por primera vez. Justo después de la Conquista.

_Un gran viento sacudía la casa de Nueva España. Todo ser vivo estaba escondido. Recién había llegado España a su nueva y segunda colonia. Tenía esa sonrisa de júbilo, cuando vio la belleza y magnificencia de aquel bello paraíso._

_La batalla había sido difícil. El Imperio Azteca, el Maya y aun el Imperio de Michoacán y el de Árido América, habían sido y siguen siendo grandes y fuertes rivales. Inclusive había llegado a respetar a aquellos con los que había peleado, hasta el grado de no eliminar por completo su memoria._

"_Un buen rival nunca se olvida", pensó el español lleno de satisfacción por si mismo. Y ahora visitaría a aquella nueva Colonia recién nacida._

_La tormenta era fuerte y progresiva, y el esperaba sentado en la cómoda y humilde cocina de aquella casa. Carlos, su primera colonia, esperaba en silencio, al lado de Antonio._

"_Carlos, quiero que seas prudente cuando lo veas", le dijo el español al cubano._

"_Lo se, padre. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es él?", dijo el niño._

"_No lo se, lo intuyo, tal vez", le sonrió cariñosamente y apretó un poco la mano del infante, cuando dos sirvientas indígenas llegaban, cada una con un bulto entre sus brazos. Antonio se levanto de inmediato, algo sorprendido. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero la joven mestiza se le adelanto._

"_Don Antonio, estos dos niños son la 'Nueva España'. Sus hijos", Antonio planeaba hablar, pero la mujer añadió. "Son dos, porque el territorio siempre ah estado divido en dos. Mezo América y Árido América. La mayor es Mariana y el menor es Francisco"._

"_Pero dice que son gemelos…", la mujer se exaspero un poco._

"_No nacen al mismo tiempo". Antonio comprendió y alargo las manos para cargarlos, la otra sirvienta le puso en un brazo su bulto y la otra hizo lo mismo, pero en el otro brazo._

_Carlos se acerco para verlos, pero era muy bajito para poder alcanzar a ver. Antonio los miro con curiosidad y luego se agacho para que Carlos también los viera. El cubano descubrió ambos bultos del rostro. ¡Eran idénticos! ¿Cómo los diferenciaría cuando jugara con ellos?_

_Antonio observo ambos rostros, con tanta ternura y confusión que se sintió abatido. ¿En verdad eran de… él? Esas pequeñas cosas perfectas… ¿eran suyas? Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, una lagrima de felicidad._

Su celular comenzó a sonar cuando la imagen de Carlos junto a los gemelos apareció.

-¿Diga?-contesto el teléfono mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡Antonio!-. Escucho la voz de Mariana.-Vaya, pensé que estarías ocupado o algo semejante, me alegra encontrarte.

-Si, me alegra tu llamada también, Mariana-dijo sonriente.

-Pues tu voz no me dice lo mismo-, a lo lejos del lado de Mariana se escucho un "¿con quien hablas, hermana?" y ella contesto: "Con Antonio, vengase pa'ca!" siento, es que Francisco anda dándose vueltas por acá, también esta nervioso por el cumpleaños…nuestro Centenario fue tan espectacular…aunque después se vino lo de la Revolución y que Porfirio se fue y Francia…- España carraspeo. De nuevo la joven se ponía a divagar.

"¡Lo siento! Pero es que me emociono con estas cosas -. Se escucho la voz de Francisco de nuevo.- Oye te pondré en alta voz.

-Si, no te preocupes- España de pronto recupero su viejo animo. Era divertido oír a esos dos…

-Hola Antonio! ¿Cómo ah estado Lovino? ¿Qué tal por allá?-escucho a Francisco preguntándole.

-Bien, Francisco, gracias. Las cosas van bien, supongo –se rió.

-Antonio, perdón por interrumpir pero, mi hermano aquí presente y yo, aquí presente también-los gemelos se empezaron a reír.- Queríamos saber si podrías venir a nuestro cumpleaños.

-Ah… no se, es que tengo cosas que hacer yo…-de pronto escucho a los gemelos pelearse en voz baja. "Sabia que no vendría… Alfred me lo dijo, estas cosas les afectan", Mariana "Tu y tu pinché Alfred me tienen hasta los… ovarios! Los mato a los dos". Antonio se alarmo- Oigan, no se digan cosas, así, no deberían pelear así.

-Lo los hermanos.-Te lo dije-le dijo el malinchista de Francisco.

-Carbón lame culos ¬_¬ - le dio su hermana.

-Ey! Ustedes dos, par de pelados van a encontrarse con el cintu…-Antonio se detuvo en ese instante por que un recuerdo lo abrumo.

"_Dime algo Francisco, ¿eres péndejo o te haces?", le espeto Mariana furiosa a su gemelo._

"_Y ahora qué Mariana?", el niño bajo la resortera."No te eh hecho nada, y vienes a regañarme."_

"_Pero es que la resorte no se agarra así, Francisco, se agarra así", la niña tomo le resortera y por accidente le dio ala ventana, rompiéndola._

"_Hijotes Mariana, Antonio se va a enfadar!", el niño miro a su hermana._

"_Te va a matar a ti, mira lo que le hiciste a la ventana! Escuincle tonto!", Mariana le puso la resortera en la mano._

"_¿¡Qué!? Pero si tu fuiste quien aventó la piedra!"_

"_No seas mentiroso! Tu eres el que le dio mal!"_

"_Ah, te mato!"_

"_Haber si muy macho", y los dos niños se tiraron al suelo pegándose, arañándose e intentando morderse. Antonio al ver tal escándalo corrió a ver a los niños, había alcanzado a ver quien había lanzado la piedra, y cuando se rompió la ventana. Pero cuando escucho a los niños…_

"_¡Francisco!, ¡Mariana!", España intento separarlos, y cuando al fin lo logro los niños gritaron:_

"_¡Él/Ella empezó!", para luego mirarse con odio._

"_Al carajo con quien empezó, a los dos les voy a soltar de cuerazos!", los niños se quedaron sorprendidos. Antonio cuando se enojaba era realmente severo._

"_No, no papá no!", gritaron los niños cuando Antonio se quito el cinturón. Agarro a Francisco, el cual lloraba y suplicaba._

"_Bájate el pantalón!", el niño chillo aun mas fuerte, pero al ver la cara de Antonio lo hizo y Antonio le dio tres cinturonazos._

"_Ven acá Mariana, que ni tu te salvas", la niña lloro aun mas fuerte, mientras su hermano lloraba al lado. Ah Antonio le dolía hacerles eso a los pequeños, pero… era su deber. A Mariana también le dio tres cinturonazos._

-¿Antonio?...Chales ya se murió.

-No digas _chales_, Francisco, solo los nacos dicen así.

-¿Por qué siempre me regañas?

-Porque siempre te lo buscas, doh!-Antonio se sintió cansado.

-Niños…después les hablo-. Y no espero respuesta de ninguno de los dos y colgó.

Se quedo mirando el teléfono. ¿Porqué le afectaba ahora hablar con esos dos?, ¿Sería por qué ya cumplen 200 años? No, debía ser otra cosa… seguramente era porque… porque… ¿por qué?

Cerro los ojos… tal vez debía visitar a _Iggy, _solo el lo podría entender y apoyar.

* * *

Nota del Traductor: Supongo que no fue tan corto... pero esto es lo que sale cuando comes tortitas de platano con queso crema dentro y sorbete de limon... Me sentí Dumbledore O__O tengo qe dejar de hablar con Iggy T__T

Dejen reviews si les gusto...y si no tambien xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, me tarde en hacer este capitulo...pero ams bien en subirlo, ya qe casi no entiendo esto. Disfrutenlo y la NT abajo!!

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Capitulo 2º. Preparativos._**

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo el teléfono, como esperando a que la voz de Antonio volviera a sonar, pero nada. Solo el pitido de la llamada que se había cortado.

Mariana cerró el teléfono y dijo, junto a su hermano:

-Bien hecho, Francisco.

-Bien hecho, Mariana-. Ambos se miraron con rencor.

-¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó con _"Alfred esto, y aquello"_-la mayor se levanto.

-¡Pero si tu fuiste la que empezaste de grosera!-, Francisco se levanto, era mucho mas alto que su hermana gemela.

-Tú me provocaste-, se miraron con odio durante un segundo, para caer en cuenta, al fin de que:

-Nosotros, siempre que peleamos, hacemos que él se enoje-murmuraron al mismo tiempo, abatidos.

-Ahora no vendrá a nuestro cumpleaños.-Francisco metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.-A veces pienso que el se puso muy feliz cuando nos Independizamos.

-No digas eso, Paco-la chica miro a su hermano con tristeza.-A él le dolió mucho que lo dejáramos, igual que con nuestros otros hermanos.

-Tal vez…-Francisco miro por la ventana. Suspiro y se volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa.-Mejor sigamos trabajando, Antonio nos prometió que llamaría después-. Mariana sonrió también.- Y cuando un Carreido promete algo…

-¡Lo cumple!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras salían de su habitación en 'Los Pinos'.

La casa era bastante grande y estaba llena de los recuerdos de la nación, con todos esos detalles que habían podido sacar de la antigua residencia que tenía, 'El Castillo de Chapultepec', que ahora era un museo. La gente que trabajaba en la casa se paseaba por todos lados, de pronto cuando los veías, pensabas que te hallabas a mitad de época Independecista. Inclusive los policías que ahí trabajaba llevaban la ropa de la época.

-Señores-, saludo el secretario de Defensa, vestido de indio.

-Buenas Tardes-, saludaron los hermanos mientras iban para la oficina de su jefe. El cual se hallaba con su mujer, haciendo preparativos. Cuando los hermanos cerraron la puerta el Jefe los saludo.

-Ah, que bien que llegan-, exclamo el hombre.- Estábamos revisando la lista de invitados. Pero descubría que esta incompleta.

-Lo siento señor, yo me quede con la otra mitad-, Francisco saco de su pantalón una hoja doblada que le extendió al mandatario.

-No te preocupes, Francisco, solo faltaban esto-, abrió la hoja y empezó:- Guatemala y Belice dijeron que ellos no tenían 'deseos' de venir aquí, ustedes se pueden imaginar el porque-. Los hermanos suspiraron, abatidos. Sus relaciones con aquellos dos, eran bastante difíciles… inclusive con su hermana Colombia, la relación no era tan estrecha.

"Los Centroamericanos rechazaron la invitación, alegando que no tenían tiempo y tenía que tratar asuntos importantes. Cuba y su Jefe aceptaron venir, con mucho gusto, aunque procurare que ambos no se junten con USA, por motivos de… seguridad y por la sana convivencia.

"Brasil vendrá y dijo que traería algunas cosas-, Mariana sonrió y se sonrojo. Francisco solo puso los ojos en blanco.- Uruguay, Argentina, Chile y Paraguay ya confirmaron su asistencia al evento. Igual que Canadá, USA, Inglaterra, Francia e Italia. Todavía quedan sin confirmar Colombia, Venezuela, Bolivia, Ecuador, Alemania (aunque creo que si ira)… en fin tenemos un mundo que aun no confirma.

-Tranquilícese, Jefe-, Mariana miro la lista- Le diré esto, Francisco y yo hablaremos con los que aun no han confirmado, total tenemos un semana para…-se quedo callada de golpe. ¿¡Una semana!? Era…era muy poco tiempo.

Tomo la lista de invitados, se dio media vuelta y se llevo arrastrando, literalmente, a su hermano. El Jefe los miro pensativo.

_(Una semana… solo una semana, y aun faltaban un millón de cosas por hacer… Ahora debía hablar con Coco y Berenice…)_. Francisco miraba a su hermana que entraba nerviosamente a su despacho. Corría al teléfono y empezaba a marcar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es el teléfono de Sofía?-, Francisco le extendió la agenda.- Vale, gracias.- Y de nuevo empezaba a marcar.

_'Diga'_, escucho la voz de Sofía.

-Coco, soy yo, Mariana.

_'Hola Mariana, un milagro oírla.'_

_'Lo mismo digo, oye Coco, te llamo para saber si vendrás al cumpleaños de Paco y mió.'_

_'Pero claro que voy, envié la confirmación esta misma mañana'_

_'Hay, gracias Coco', la chica se mordió el labio. '¿Y Bere?'_

_'También dijo que iría, y pregunta si Carlos e Iván Braginski asistirán'._

_'Dile que Carlos ya confirmo, pero que Iván a penas avisa.'_

_'¡Josefina! ¿Va a ir el Demonio?'_, Mariana se quedo helada y un aura negra surgió de su cabeza. Francisco vio el peligro, Berenice hacia enojar a su hermana muy rápido…

_'Bere, soy Francisco, y si Alfred va a ir'_, escucho la queja de Bere, pero se apresuro. _'No te preocupes, él no se te va a acercar… y tu a él, menos.'_

_'¡Bah! ¿Pero Carlos si va, verdad?'_

_'Que si Bere, ahora pásame a Coco'_, se escucho la voz de Bere diciendo: _'Iré bien hermosa para que Josefina se ponga celosa, de que ella nunca ah ganado un certamen de belleza'_, y a Coco: _'Ay Bere, usted nunca cambia… Es el cumpleaños de Francisco y Mariana, al menos sea respetuosa con ambos, que son tan buenas personas'._

_'Coco, gracias por todo, te veremos el 16'_, dijo Francisco, mientras se preparaba para colgar.

_'Si, lo veré a usted y a su hermana. Chau'_. Y colgó.

Mariana practicaba su respiración, hasta que el fin se sintió mas calmada y volvieron a marcar un nuevo numero.

Pasaron el resto del día marcando a los que aun no habían confirmado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así los chicos latinos estarian desde el principio y Arthur sería la mascota Tsundere (?) hahaha Esto solo le pertenece a Himuraya-sensei, yo solo tomo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo pa matar mi tiempo (iee :3)**_

* * *

**Charlas Inglesas**

Arthur miraba su armario. ¿Qué ropa debía llevar? La invitación decía que era necesario llevar ropa para aquel mes completo. Ya que el país estaba promocionando la ruta de Independencia. Ya tenía planeada la ropa que usaría para el mes de estancia pero... no la de la fiesta oficial.

Suspiro y siguió pensando. Tal vez... pero no sabia...

Los niños no especificaban la ropa de época. ¿Era _su_ época o la época de Arthur? Aunque vivieron los mismos años, las modas eran distintas. Se sintió frustrado y camino directamente al teléfono. Si le preguntaba a Mariana y a Francisco tal vez averiguaría como...

¡No! Tal vez se burlarían de él.... No, mejor se lo ahorraba y le preguntaba a Antonio... No, aquella era una idea peor, hacerle recordar esos momentos malos, no era una buena idea.

Solo le quedaba aquel invento extraño que le había simplificado la existencia. Internet. Sonrió al pensar en su propio razonamiento, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia su estudio. Escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta.

¿Quién llegaba a interrumpirlo ne aquellos momentos? Suspiro resignado y camino hacia la puerta. La gente de servicio tenía el día libre. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

Frente a sus ojos, un Antonio abatido miraba el suelo. Arthur iba a decir algo, pero Antonio se le adelanto, cambiando su cara por una mascara de falsa jovialidad.

-Buenos días, Don Arturo-, le dijo en español.

-No me llames Arturo en tu imperfecto idioma-, le dijo el ingles a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento Arthur-, el español sonrió, esperando que el ingles lo dejara pasar.

-¿Qué vienes ah hacer acá?

-Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo-, le sonrió.-Ya sabes recordar los buenos tiempos... Tal vez una ayuda terapéutica-, miro detrás de Arthur.-Bueno, ¿me dejaras hablando afuera o me dejaras pasar?

-¿Ayuda terapéutica?-, lo miro dejándolo pasar.-¿Tengo cara de Laura León o qué?

-Ah decir verdad, no-, lo miro y sonrió.- Ella es un poco más fea.

-Idiota-, murmuro mientras lo guiaba hasta la sala.- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Lovino? ¿O tal vez Ludwig?

-No, Lovino le restaría importancia y me diría que son traumas de la edad. Ludwig menos, porque es tan rígido como un espejo-, se sentó en el sofá.-No, decidí venir a ti, porque eres el único que entiende mi dolor.

-¿Dolor...?-, lo miro intentando comprender.

-Si, Francis también ah pasado por algo semejante pero... Él no le peleo tanto-, sonrió a medias.

-Perdóname Antonio, pero no te comprendo...-, Antonio soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que me entiendes-, su mirada se ensombreció.-Solo tú y yo hemos peleado por una colonia de aquella forma... Solo tú has perdido algo tan valioso.

-Oh-, dio justo en el clavo. Miro a Antonio y por tercera vez(*) en su vida, lo vio derrotado y sin esa sonrisa de jubilo.

-Si, 'oh'-. Antonio suspiro.-Necesito que me ayudes...

-No puedo-, declaro el ingles.

-Solo será una sesión espiritista de retroalimentación-, dijo ignorándolo.-Tú podrías lavar las penas que cargas y yo también.

-No lo haré Antonio-, sentencio de nuevo.- No estoy...listo para algo así.

-Oh, por favor-, Antonio se irrito.- Han pasado 234 años y aun sigues sin querer afrontarlo.

-Si, y podrán pasar otros 234 años mas...

-Solo te pido que me escuches-, Arthur sintió la mirada esmeralda de Antonio sobre la suya.- Tu no tienes que hablar de Alfred, solo necesito que me escuches. Como lo haría un verdadero terapeuta.

-Yo...- Lo miro y sintió una lucha interior. Si le decía que si, solo tendría que escucharlo hablar, como lo escucho hace 200 años hablando de lo mal que se sentía, y que no permitiría que sus amados Mariana y Francisco se separaran de él. O si no lo hacia, tendría que lidiar con ese dolor de conciencia...-Esta bien, dale.

-Gracias Inglaterra!-,se alegro Antonio.

-Solo empieza desde el principio y no me preguntes nada-. Antonio asintió, se recostó en el sofá y se quedo callado durante un largo rato, recordando. De pronto cuando hablo, su voz pareció estar retrocediendo 200...quizás mas años...

* * *

_El principio de todo, fue aquella conversación que tuve con Mariana sobre los impuestos y leyes de los mestizos y castas de la Nueva España._

"_Antonio, la situación es difícil", dijo una Mariana adolescente. "Mi gente pide un trato justo. El que las minorías tengan el poder sobre un territorio donde no nacieron, no es..."_

"_Mariana, estoy comiendo, ¿quieres?", Antonio se sintió irritado. "Cada que vengo es el mismo problema. Deberías estar conforme con lo que tienes"._

"_Ese es el problema Antonio!", La chica golpeo la mesa con ambas manos. Antonio se sorprendió. "La gente no tiene ¡NADA! Lo que por derecho les pertenece, se les es arrebatado. Su comida no es de ellos, y debe pasar por la boca de otros, antes de ser de ellos"._

"_¡Oye! Tranquila", suspiro. "¡Y qué quieres que haga?"_

"_Habla con los reyes. Yo ya lo hice con el virrey", Mariana miro sus manos. "Necesitamos leyes que beneficien a ibéricos y a mexicanos"._

"_Vale, vale", Antonio le dio un sorbo al agua de horchata que le había servido Mariana._

"_Lamento lo que hice, pero", miro a las mujeres de la cocina. "La situación no esta nada bien, y Francisco llega a la casa, contándome muchas cosas... La Revolución Francesa me tiene algo alarmada. Y para variar la Independencia de el niño de Inglaterra..."_

"_Deja de preocuparte Mariana, te perdono", le dio un beso en la frente, mientras se paraba. "Solo tomate las cosas con calma, ya te traigo la solución"._

"_Gracias Antonio", dijo la joven un poco mas feliz y aliviada._

* * *

-¿Y luego?-, pregunto Arthur, tenía un té en la mano.

-¿Luego? Luego fue lo de Francis y Bonaparte-, se rió con amargura.- Pensé que la cosa estaría tranquila pero, me equivoque, como casi siempre...

* * *

"_En serio Francis, mis colonias no están muy felices que digamos", Antonio miraba las cartas que tenía. "Para que te digo, con lo de los Borbón tuvieron suficiente y ahora esto..."._

"_Despreocúpate Antonio, son berrinches de niños pequeños", el rubio le sonrió con tranquilidad._

"_No se, las chicas son las mas frías... Todavía Perú, Bolivia, Argentina Paraguay y Uruguay están calmados, pero..."_

"_Tus nenas solo están angustiadas, déjalo así y ya veras que se calman"._

"_Vale", Antonio sonrió. "Oye, dame un poco de ese vino"._

"_Claro, mon ami"._

* * *

-No puedo reprocharle nada a Francis.

-El bastado en ese entonces era fuerte-, recordó Inglaterra.- Digamos que todo lo malo que nos paso, fue culpa de su estúpida Revolución.

-Si...-,suspiro.-Después de todo....

-En fin, continua.

* * *

_Cuando volví a la Nueva España, el ambiente era frió. Inclusive la bienvenida de Mariana fue fría._

"_¡Mariana!", le salude abrazándola. Ella se quedo fría, sin devolverme el abrazo. Note que su cabello estaba mas corto de lo normal y llevaba uniforme de soldado._

"_Antonio", me respondió con frialdad._

"_¿Qué paso?", la mire sonriente._

"_Tenemos problemas...nada que te incumba", sus ojos antes cálidos, parecían calculadores._

"_¿Y Francisco? ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?"_

"_Mi hermano no se encuentra en casa. Y me corte el cabello, ¿te incomoda?", alzo una ceja._

"_No, solo era...curiosidad", la mire, intentando ver a la Mariana que tanto quería._

_El resto del día fue aburrido, ella se fue de la casa y cuando se fue, volvió Francisco. Él si me sonrió, alegre._

"_Antonio! ¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?", me miro algo asustado._

"_Vine de visita... no me imaginaba que las cosas con tu hermana estuvieran así", se puso incomodo._

"_Mariana no ah estado igual desde hace varios meses.", se sentó y pidió un tequila._

"_¿Por que? ¿Qué paso?", lo apremie, también pedí un tequila._

"_Desde que te volviste territorio Francés, Mariana no hace mas que insultar y pasar días fuera de la casa", le dio un trago a su caballito(*) "Ya no pasa tiempo en la casa, y evita a toda costa al virrey, dice que ya no lo aguanta"._

"_¿Por qué?", lo mire, preocupado._

"_Se le ah metido en la cabeza la idea de una Independencia", miro a todos lados y me dijo en voz baja. "Hace unos días, cito cerca de Nuevo México al niño de Inglaterra, y tuvieron una muy larga charla. Creo que él la esta apoyando con algo de "Doctrina Monroe", o algo así"._

"_¡¿Qué?!", me levante y dio el grito. " ¡Cuando Mariana vuelva, me va a oír! ¡Le juro por vuestro abuelo que me va a oír!". Cuando Mariana llego la lleve a rastas hasta su alcoba._

"_¿Qué quieres, Antonio?", me miro con indiferencia. Le di una bofetada que hasta la tumbo al suelo. Se quedo ahí, mirando la nada, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y se tocaba la mejilla._

"_¿Cómo te atreves a semejante rebelión, Mariana?", le grite, ella seguía en el suelo, inmóvil. "Te juro, que si vuelvo a saber algo sobre conspiraciones, te reviento a golpes..!"_

"_¡Pues hazlo de una buena vez!", me grito y vi sus ojos café inundados en lagrimas. "¡No me importa! ¡Yo lo único que quiero es la libertad de mi pueblo! ¡Estoy harta de ser una niña ante tus ojos!", se levanto y aun que era bajita, me miro con sus ojos que destellaban un brillo de locura. "¡No escucharas nada de mi boca! ¡Nada mas que lo que mi gente quiere y desea! ¡Yo ya no soy una niña!", le revente otra bofetada, y esta vez se quedo en la cama, llorando, solo veía su cuerpo como se contraía por las lagrimas._

"_No saldrás de aquí, hasta que hallas pensado las cosas", salí de la alcoba y cerré con seguro. Un guardia me miro."No la dejes salir hasta que ruegue mi perdón"._

* * *

Antonio se detuvo, sentía la boca seca. El recuerdo le abrumo. Había sido muy severo pero, en aquel entonces pensó que fue lo mejor. Para ella... para ambos.

-Fuiste muy fuerte con ella-, hizo eco de sus pensamiento, Arthur.

-Lo se, pero...pensé que así, que solo así podría mantenerla un poco mas a mi lado-, una lagrima se dejo entrever en sus ojos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo paso después de eso?

-Dos semanas, pero yo al día siguiente...

* * *

_Me habían avisado que aquella noche había logrado escapar, el guardia pertenecía al grupo de resistencia y la había sacado. Fueron dos semanas de locura, donde no la encontraba. Pero cuando al fin la encontré era demasiado tarde._

_Estaba parada con ropa de caballero negra, mirando la ventana de su hermano, como esperando que este saliera. Tenía un fusil en el hombro, y estaba atenta a cualquier cosa. Si la mirabas de lejos, podrías pensar que era un hombre._

"_¿Mariana?", murmure, sus ojos se dilataron y me miro. Dudo en tomar su arma y dispararme, pero salió huyendo. Corrí para alcanzarla, pero no alcance a llegar. Por la ventana de Francisco, pude ver su perfil. Lucía apesumbrado, y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, se escondió entre las cortinas, como cuando era niño._

_Los días pasaron, y de nuevo no había rastro de Mariana, empecé a sentirme mal y peor._

"_Antonio", me dijo Francisco una noche._

"_¿Qué es, Francisco?", le pregunte mirando por la ventana, esperando verla._

"_Deberías dormir", se acerco a mi. "Mariana no piensa volver..."_

"_¿Hablaste con ella?", me gire, lleno de esperanzas y lo vi. Éramos muy parecidos, excepto por los ojos y la forma de la boca. "¿Qué te dijo?"_

"_Ella... me hablo ayer que paseaba por el pueblo, buscándola", desvió la mirada, quería llorar, pero sabia que era mal visto. "Me pidió que me uniera a ella, que solo juntos podríamos... hacerlo"_

"_¿Qué?", lo sujete mas fuerte y lo sacudí. "¿Hacer qué?"_

"_La rebelión!", exclamo haciéndome a un lado. "Dijo algo que hoy se rebelarían y... y ni tu ni nadie la podría detener." Mire a Francisco, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar y golpear una pared. Era 10 de Noviembre de 1809._

* * *

-La noche siguiente atrapamos a varios rebeldes, y supimos de la ubicación de Mariana pero...-, suspiro frustrado.- Se escondió y perdimos su rastro. Al año siguiente ella apareció ante mi, tenía un documento en la mano.

* * *

"_¿Qué es esto?", murmure leyendo el papel de nuevo. Estábamos en pleno verano. Las plantaciones estaban listas y solo esperábamos el otoño para las celebraciones de Día de Muertos._

"_No quiero que se derrame sangre, Antonio", me miro resignada. "Firma ese tratado, y dejaremos de ser una colonia". Me quede mudo. "Por favor Antonio, es la forma mas..." Me burle en su cara, comencé a reírme sin control alguno._

"_¿Esta loca, o qué?", tome el papel entre mis manos y lo destroce. "¿Cómo puede pasarte por la cabeza el simple echo de llegar y darme este estúpido papel para que te de la libertad", vi como se le descompuso la cara al ver el papel echo trizas. Ella no quería sangre... nunca ah deseado eso._

"_Si esta es tu decisión". Oculto el rostro entre sus cabellos cortos, y se dio la media vuelta. En aquel momento estaba furioso. Tanto que el odio me cegó._

_Después de aquella charla, en la madrugada del 16 de Septiembre, escuche las campanas de Guanajuato. Pude oír los gritos de la gente, y supe que todo empezaba ahí._

* * *

-Todo se deshizo aquel día-, murmuro Antonio.

-¿Qué paso con Francisco?-, Arthur miro al hombre que estaba en su sofá.

-A los dos años de lucha, me dio la espalda, alegando que ¿por qué había dejado ir tan fácil a sus otros hermanos, y a ellos no?

-¿Porqué?

-Tu te aventaste siete años de guerra... En cambio yo hice once años, para que al final, fuera forzado a firmar ese tratado. Aun recuerdo el día que nos encontramos en Córdoba, Veracruz.

* * *

_La veía después de once años de guerra. Vestía como soldado, y llevaba su cabello suelto, con unas pequeñas trenzas. Sus ojos marrones lucían hinchados. Había perdido muchos hombres en once años de pelea. Pude imaginarme las heridas de su cuerpo. Todas provocadas por mi. Heridas de guerra que la marcarían siempre._

_Y luego estaba Francisco, no se veía tan magullado como su hermana, a él solo le había tocado un poco. Pero su hermana se había aventado la guerra. Me miraba con desconfianza y llevaba el fusil en mano, preparado ah disparar si algo llegara a salir mal._

"_Así termina todo", musite. Los hermanos se pusieron rígidos. Tenían el dolor en las miradas, pero con un brillo de victoria._

"_Si, Antonio", Mariana me entrego el documento. "Este es el mismo documento que tu rompiste hace once años."_

"_Me encantaría romperlo de nuevo pero...", mire el papel que tenía delante. "Supongo que si lo hago, solo lograre otros once años de guerra."_

"_Cierra el pico y firma", dijo Francisco haciéndose el bravo. "¿No te basta con esto? Once años con nosotros...pero con el resto fueron solo un año...a lo mucho dos"._

"_Nunca lo entenderían", murmure._

"_¿Qué? ¿El porqué de esta guerra? Ni siquiera Inglaterra se tomo tanta fuerza para...", baje la mirada, firme rápido y me di la media vuelta. No quería oírlos. No quería la comparación. Ninguno me dijo nada cuando subí al barco, pero pude oír los sollozos de ambos, para después ser acallados por el grito de triunfo de su gente._

"_Adiós..."_

* * *

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-, Arthur se cruzo de piernas. Antonio lo miro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué luchaste tanto tiempo por tener a tu lado a Mariana y a Francisco?-, Arthur paseo su mirada por la habitación.- Los recuerdo a ambos, tiene tu alegría y ese sentido del humor extraño. Son trabajadores y fiesteros. Inclusive Alfred me ah dicho maravillas de ellos, pero esa no es suficiente razón como para quererlos retener con tanta fuerza.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Si recuerdo bien, Francia nos pidió a ti y a mi irnos por ellos. Accedimos pero después lo plantamos. Inclusive años después de la Independencia, desconociste el documento...

-No lo se-, Antonio se sentó bien.- Todos los días me pongo a pensar porque fui tan terco y porque los quería a mi lado con tanto deseo y fervor.

"Ellos me guardaron rencor por muchos años, pero cuando cumplieron 100 años de Independencia, volvieron a abrirme los brazos, olvidando todo lo pasado... Inclusive sin que yo se los pidiera, le dieron asilo a mi gente, cuando la Guerra Civil, y me llamaron la Madre Patria.

-Esos niños no saben guardar rencor-, Arthur suspiro.

-Creo que por eso son bien recibidos en las casas de todos.

-Creo que si.- Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Antonio pareció recobrar su animo normal, y comenzó a silbar una canción de la Revolución Mexicana. Arthur se ruborizo un poco y dijo:- Oye...Antonio.

-Mande.

-¿Tu sabes que ropa debo llevar para la "Noche Mexicana"-, Antonio se rió bajito y le explico con todo detalle la ropa que debía portar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esas son ropas de pordiosero!

-Es la ropa de los Independistas-, Antonio se encogió de hombros.

-Bah! Mejor me voy de Pirata.- Ambos se empezaron a reír.

* * *

N/T: Bueno respecto a los puntos esos raros (*) xD

La tercera vez, es porqe la primera fue cuando su armada le pateo el trasero a España (muahahaha xD) La segunda fue cuando perdio definitivamente a Nueva España y esa es la Tercera pss...na mas porque se me oucrrio xD

Se le llama caballito cuando pones Tequila en un vasito pequeño. Se le suele poner limon y sal en la bocquilla del vaso. El vaso no mide mas de 10 cm.

Otra cosa, Nueva España fue muy dificil de soltar por España, ya que era un territorio lleno de mucho material. Era la colonia mas rica en amterl bruto. Solo en Oaxaca se encontraban tres salinas de muy buena claidad. Cuatro estados del Norte cuentan con minas de Oro, obre, Bronce y Plata. Si en ese entonces tambien se hubiera explotado el petroleo, España no hubiera permitido a México independizarse.

_¿Tequila? ¿Tomates xD? ¿Tortillas de maíz? ¿Reviews? ¡¿Gilber, Antonio, Francis o a Iván Braginski?!_


End file.
